He's My Temptress
by lips.lie
Summary: Kio finally gave up on Soubi. He tries to move on to forget him, he even gets married to a woman. But one fateful night is about to change it all. Everything he built for himself is about to be torn apart by a younger boy, by Yayoi.


A/N: ok ok I wanted to write another fanfic so I thought of a random pairing from loveless!

I hope you all like this!! Reviews are a must! Please and thank you!!!

Oh by the way in this story Yayoi is 17 and Kio is around 24.

Disclaimer: **I do not** **own Loveless or any of its characters.**

**By the way the song used is Pandora by Madina Lake.**

~*~*~

**The way you dance it turns me on**

**But you know that I'm spoken for**

**The way the sweat dips off your chest**

**You know that I'm wanting more.**

~*~*~

I don't know what ever convinced me to walk into a strip club, but alas I'm here and it isn't half bad. I'm sitting at a table with a peach and lime daiquiri in hand; watching the many 'dancers'. There are lots of young boys in skanky outfits, cosplay, and a few of them cross-dressing. All of them entertaining other men. I should've been watching the scantily clad boy atop the table I was sitting at, but honestly so much bare skin being flaunted at me hadn't gotten my attention. I was watching a small framed boy in a simple side lace up black dress that had pink lace peeking out from the hem. Unlike most of the dancers he wasn't being exotic at all. He was merely swaying to the song, eyes closed under bright flashing lights.

The song ended and a happy smile found its way onto his lips. His eyes opened and locked with mine, his grin widened. He started walking forward, towards me across the room; I blinked wildly not believing that he was approaching me. And he was. He reached my table dismissing the boy on top of it. He crawled up and sat on the edge of it legs on either side of me. I could barely move as it was after his "stimulating" dance but now I was frozen staring into his grey eyes. He grabbed me by my collar pulling me near him. We were so close that when he spoke I felt his lips brush against mine. "Kio I know your wife wouldn't be very pleased if I informed her you were here." my eyes widened and I pulled back quickly.

CHRIST!!! I know this kid! Fuck! Yayoi! I married his sister a couple years ago, after finally forgetting Soubi and trying to live my life "normal". Fuck!! I must've looked mortified because he grinned at me seductively leaning forward to whisper in my ear. I could see down his dress the sweat slowly dripped down his chest; somehow sexually. I barely heard him say, "… I know you want to be touched." His hand was roaming under my shirt, "I know you want more than she can give you. Come with me." He finished his words lightly biting my neck!

~*~*~

**The lust, the sex, the heat this sweat**

**And nothing else matters**

**But you and me without your dress**

**I already forgot her**

**You, you have no idea what you do to me**

**And you, you have no idea what you're doing to me**

~*~*~

I let Yayoi drag me away, we were heading down a dark hallway, he pulled me up some stairs, finally slamming my back against a door. He opened it, once again pulling me along, shoving me down on a bed. Yayoi and his small form climbed on top of me. We were connected at the lips. He liked my lower lip and I let his tongue slip in. He licked at the roof of my mouth causing me to moan. My god!!! This kid knew what he was doing! His hands were trailing my collarbone, making me shiver. Yayoi sucked at my neck; really this kid was driving me insane!

Right here, right now I want him and he knows it. The only thing I can think of right now is ripping off that dress he's in. Right here, right now he's the only thing I want; only thing I need. He knows that I want him but I don't think he realizes I've never really loved his nee-chan. He doesn't realize that he's making me go back to a world full of tainted love, tainted emotions, tainted needs and wants.

~*~*~

**Pandora**

**I don't know how you charmed your way into my heart**

**And I don't know how you snuck your way into my arms**

**But I know that I'll regret what I did**

**And I know that I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away**

**Pandora**

~*~*~

In this moment, I'm not so sure why I ever let him drag me along for a ride. Maybe it's his charm, or maybe simply lust. Either way we're together alone in this moment; alone in this room. He's making me forget all my morals, forget all my new ways. He's making me fall back into my old ways. For Yayoi it doesn't matter, but maybe I love him, maybe it's just I like the way his body feels caressing mine. And I know, I know forever this night will haunt me. I know I'll regret hurting his sister. Most of all I'll remember his body, his moves, his sighs and moans. I'll keep my feelings hidden I mustn't let anyone know how much I like this. I can't let anyone know that I'm living a life of lies and sin. Perhaps this is how Sou-chan felt about Ritsuka when he was still twelve. Soubi loved him wanted him but it was illegal. Yayoi and I were so alike, lustful and needy. Our age wasn't a factor not when these feelings clouded our minds. Even if it's just this once, I'm destroying the life I built, all for one night of pleasure.

~*~*~

**The girl I love sits at home and I know that she's lonely**

**But I'm watching you take off your clothes**

**You're the star of this moment, the love, the hate, the guilt, my fate**

**Is hanging in the balance**

**You, you have no idea what you do to me**

**Oh you, you don't even care what she means to me.**

~*~*~

Yayoi had me shirtless by now, but he was still fully clothed. He started to unlace his knee high converse, putting his foot on the edge of the bed I could see under his dress clearly. _Damn what a view!! _I could feel a blush flit across my features. Yayoi was wearing lacy women's underwear. I mean sure they were boy-cut like tiny boxers but they were pink and see-through. I looked away knowing I was betraying my wife; he finished removing his shoes. I was still turned away lying on the bed when he straddled my hips. "It's rude to look away from a performance, Kio. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you knew better. I guess I'll just have to punish you." Yayoi said with a smirk. He grabbed my wrists; tying them to the headboard with the ribbons from his fishnet tights. He climbed off of me and let his hand trail down my alert body, it trailed down and down almost brushing against my sensitive area. Almost there, almost there, FUCK!!He removed his hand, he's such a cock teasing bastard!! I glared at him but then I noticed that he was lifting his skirt little by little, a soft moan escaped his parted lips. My god the boy was feeling himself up!!!

Finally his damn dress was off. He was seductively walking my way again. The anticipation was killing me!! His smaller hand wrapped around my erection causing me to thrash about a bit. Yayoi laughed and released me. "Kio it's quite troublesome to please you if you don't keep still." he said softly while binding down my legs to the bed. He had me naked and strapped to a bed and he still had his damn lacy panties on, even so my eyes went wide when I took in the size of his errmm . . Bulge. This is like a bad rape scene from a movie and he's the star under the spotlight. I'm watching him touch himself softly, sighing and moaning at the sensation. Yayoi finally opens his eyes and they're glazed over with lust, he's stalking towards me and I know in this moment that I'm done for, tomorrow I will feel guilty but I don't care. Yayoi pauses at the edge of the bed and stripes himself of the lingerie and once again climbed onto me. His body is rubbing against my own, the friction is killer! His lips are grazing my skin, my lips, my face, my chest, my abdomen, going lower and lower. And now I feel his moist mouth around my member trailing his tongue across the tip, it's enough to make me moan, and I did. He was groping my body and I'm shrieking in pleasure and frustration. I'm shouting his name in a raspy seductive voice. My body's shaking I think I'm nearly to my limit. Yayoi stopped and lifted himself off of me, I heard myself whimper. "Tsk, Kio you're so loud! It's hard for me to concentrate!" Yayoi is looking at me pouting, and I know what's coming next, more bindings. He picks up cloth off the floor, but instead of covering my mouth like I thought he would he blindfold me."Yayoi?" I asked shakily, but all I got as a response was a SHHH! I felt another cloth this time gagging me; I let out a muffled sound of surprise. I'm bound to a bed, gagged, and blind folded but I can hear him giggling. "This is where the fun begins Kio."

It started out sweet and soft almost gentle like lovers, but then he started biting here and there, all I can do is make muffled sounds. He's giving me a blow job, fondling me with one hand, keeping my nipple harshly pinched in the other. All the while I'm shaking, trembling; I'm not sure if it's from pain or pleasure. 10 mins or so later of this intense situation I came, I can't see, but secretly I'm hoping my cum is all over him, I'd like that. He let me lie there a while I thought we were done. He even unbound my legs. Then I understood that wasn't the end. He flipped me onto my stomach; my wrists were throbbing with pain because they were still tied. Yayoi, was spreading my legs, I knew I was in for it now. "AHHHHHH!!!" despite being gagged I was screaming bloody murder, tears spilling from my eyes. He was thrusting in and out; I could die from the pain. He was moaning, gripping my hips strongly, I'll probably have bruises in the morning. Between his moans he was gasping out my name "K-Kio!" His voice was full of passion, lust, and something else that sounded sad, lonely. It made me think that he wasn't as bad as he seemed, maybe he needed me. Another cry escaped my lips as I felt him release inside me. Yayoi let me roll back over, he lay next to me. He un-blindfolded me. I stared into his eyes. They looked sad like a lost child's. Right now I feel as if my love and fate of being with him are throwing off my balance of hate and guilt of betraying my wife. "I know you have a wife. I know you have my sister, but I don't care. . . I'm sorry." he said kissing my forehead. He cut the ribbons holding my arms. I quickly pulled off the gag from my mouth I can't stay here! Yayoi will make me insane with feelings I don't want to experience again. Before I can comprehend what's happening I'm stumbling off the bed, grabbing something to cover with and I'm dashing out the door.

~*~*~

**Pandora**

**I don't know how you charmed your way into my heart**

**And I don't know how you snuck your way into my arms**

**But I know that I'll regret what I did**

**And I know that I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away**

**Pandora**

~*~*~

I'm running down the sidewalk wearing only a trench coat, my bare feet are pounding against the ground. My mind is racing. Yayoi's sister loves me, she's even pregnant with my child, but right here right now I know that I'm insanely in love with her younger brother, my brother-in-law, Yayoi. I'm not sure when I started to notice him, maybe when he hit his growth spurt, or when his voice deepened. I'm not positive when it had started, but now he's left me charmed, and hopeless. Under normal circumstances this would have never happened but I like the way he easily snuck into my arms pulling into me into the most amazing time. I'm running up the steps of my front door, the second I see my wife I know I'll feel crazy with guilt and regret. The second I hear her utter words of adoration I'll be sick. I know that I've just thrown away my life an all I've worked for.

~*~*~

**And by the time that I come home,  
She's already sleeping  
Sit on the bed, take off my clothes  
My nerves their shaking  
The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat  
Your body is quaking  
The love, the hate, the guilt, my fate  
Against this temptress**

~*~*~

I open my front door and lead myself up to my bed room. I see her laying there asleep with a smile on her face. In her dreams she's happy and oblivious to the fact that her husband just had gay sex with her little brother. I need to shower I need to erase the shame and smell of cum off my body. I sit on the foot of our bed and remove the coat I'm wearing. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Ohh babe you're home. Mmm I love you." she said softly and went back to sleep. My nerves were on high I was near the verge of tears. It just dawned on me how badly I had just fucked up. I needed an escape! I dug through the closet grabbing some clothes; putting them on. I was out the door, running the distance back to the rooms above the strip club. I was screaming his name. I needed him. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. Again and again I called his name. Then I saw him he was peeking out of the door way where I had left him. His face was stained with tears. My heart nearly broke in half, had I done that to him? Had I caused him that much pain? Why do I care so much more about what I've done to him rather than his sister? I found myself wrapping my arms around him whispering apologies. Before I knew what I was doing we were headed back onto the bed. I was taking of my clothes, pulling off the sheet Yayoi had put around his body. We were touching, caressing each other. We were lost in our own world of emotions, soft sensations. It was more amazing than it was before. This time we were slow, we took our time finding every soft spot on each other's body. We were moaning. This time I took the lead and I had his body quaking. "I love you." I whispered over and over. I hated myself for it but I knew it was true I really did love him. I know when my son is born every time I see him I'll feel guilty about betraying his mother during her pregnancy. But I think this is my fate I chased after Soubi, a man I could never have, then in attempts to live a normal life I made a fake relationship with the first woman that would take me. I never told her that I'd never been with a woman before, I didn't tell her I'd lost my virginity to another guy when I was 15. I didn't tell her that I had been in love with my best friend for a few years. I didn't tell her I watched gay porn when I was supposed to be working on reports on my laptop. But I think it's because I toyed with her emotions with her life, that I've fallen into a regretful love. The shame I'll feel forever is to make up for the fact that I screwed with her life. Yayoi's sister could have had a happy life with a happy husband and happy family if I hadn't intervened for my own selfish attempts of moving on. But now all of us Yayoi, his sister and I will all have a life with haunting secrets, haunting memories. But laying here besides me isn't the girl I married but her kid brother, my temptress in the flesh. And I love him.

~*~*~  
**Pandora, I don't know how you charmed your way into my heart  
And I don't know how you snuck your way into my arms  
And I know that I'll regret what I did  
And I know that I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away (forever as I throw my life away)  
Forever as I throw my life away, Pandora.**

~*~*~

* * *

So how was it?? Did you like it? Well I hope you review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
